1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pillows and specifically to an infant feeding and support pillow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For centuries, traditional pillows have been used to provide comfort and support for users while sleeping or relaxing. Traditional pillows include a fabric liner filled with a cushioning material such as, for example, goose down, feathers, foam, etc. Traditional pillows are typically configured to be rectangular or circular in shape. These traditional basic shapes may be used for a wide variety of applications. Certain traditional pillows, however, have alternative shapes that are customized for more specific applications. For example, curved neck pillows provide support for airline travelers and lumbar support pillows reduce back pain for vehicle drivers.
One pillow designed specifically for use with infants is an infant feeding and support pillow such as the Boppy® pillow produced by Boppy International. The Boppy® infant feeding and support pillow has a C-shape. In one use, an infant may be placed in an open central region while being surrounded by cushioning. This cushioning protects the infant from falling over onto a hard surface and gently restrains the infant from crawling away into unsafe areas. In another use, the Boppy® pillow may be placed around the waist of a mother (with the opening positioned towards the mother's back) to provide a cushioned surface to support the mother's arms while feeding the infant.